1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit comprising a first component that is a compound of formula (1) bound to a first material and a second component that is a ligand bound to a second material and capable of non-covalently binding to a cucurbituril derivative; a method of separating and purifying a material bound to a ligand using a compound of formula (1) bound to a solid phase; a method of separating and purifying a compound of formula (1) or a material bound to the compound of formula (1) using a ligand bound to a solid phase; a sensor chip comprising a complex of a compound of formula (1) bound to a first material and a ligand bound to a second material; and a solid-catalyst complex comprising a compound of formula (1) bound to a first material and a ligand bound to a second material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Host molecules, such as cyclodextrin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,399), and crown ether (Korean Patent No. 026382), have the ability to retain guest molecules in their structure and thus research has been conducted into their application in separating and removing materials. To use such a host molecule as a column packing material, the host molecule has to be covalently bound to a solid substrate selected from among polymers, such as silica gel, zeolite, titanium oxide, cellulose, etc. Such host molecules covalently bound to solid substrates are used as stationary phases of various column packing materials for column chromatography and used to separate various samples.
Cucurbituril was first reported by R. Behrend, E. Meyer, F. Rusche in 1905 (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1905, 339, 1). W. Mock et al. characterized cucurbituril as a hexameric macrocyclic compound having the chemical formula of C36H36N24O12 and confirmed the chemical structure by X-ray diffraction (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1981, 103, 7367). They named this compound cucurbit[6]uril. Since then, improved synthetic methods of cucurbit[6]uril have been disclosed (refer to DE 196 03 377 A1).
Cucurbituril is a macrocyclic compound having a lipophilic cavity and two hydrophilic entrances at upper and lower portions. Accordingly, lipophilic interactions occur in the cavity of cucurbituril, and hydrogen bonds, polar-polar interactions, positive charge-polar interactions, etc. occur in the two entrances having n carbonyl groups. Therefore, cucurbituril has the ability to retain various compounds through more stable non-covalent bonding bond than commonly used cyclodextrin. In addition, cucurbituril has the ability to retain ionic materials and large-polarity materials, for examples, various organic materials, such as gaseous compounds, aliphatic compounds, aromatic compounds, etc., and various compounds, such as insecticides, herbicides, amino acids, nucleic acids, ionic compounds, metallic ions, organic metallic ions, etc. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2001, 123, 11316: European Patent No. 1094065; and J. Org. Chem. 1986, 51, and 1440).